


【瑶墨】我隔壁那对热衷奇怪play的情侣？！

by jwl233



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	【瑶墨】我隔壁那对热衷奇怪play的情侣？！

秦子墨上地铁的时候就感觉有点奇怪。

虽然地铁上平时也是人挤人，但今天站在后面的大叔离他尤其的近。

是错觉吧……他这样想着。

地铁上晃晃悠悠的免不了一些肢体接触，后面老有什么东西顶着他的屁股秦子墨也没当回事，直到后面大叔的手沿着雪白的大腿一路摸进了百褶裙里面。

“！！”秦子墨想叫出声，可是嘴里被大叔的手指塞得满满的，只能呜咽着来回扭动身体。

大叔的手隔着内裤揉着秦子墨鼓鼓囊囊的小屁股，坏心眼的在臀缝之间来回摩擦，隔着一层柔软的布料指奸他窄小的后穴。

秦子墨吓坏了，小穴却被大叔玩弄出了淫水，大叔像得到了鼓励一样把另一只手伸到了他的胸前，揉捏着他小小的乳房。

“叔叔……不要……求求你……”嘴巴终于没有东西塞住，秦子墨小声讨饶：“叔叔我还是第一次……”

“不想被所有人都听到就乖乖让我操。”男人低沉的声音不带一点温度，一只手灵巧的把秦子墨的底裤褪到了膝盖。

“不要…叔叔……”秦子墨怕的眼泪汪汪：“我想把第一次给我喜欢的人……”

男人没理他，一手玩弄着他的乳头，另一只手直接将两根手指插进了后穴里，秦子墨刚刚分化，胸部还没有发育，乳头却敏感的不行，等到两个乳头都被玩了一遍，后穴像发大水了一样，把男人整个手掌都打湿了。

“这么淫荡？”男人笑他。

“子墨，子墨才不淫荡……”秦子墨难耐的想要逃跑，却被捏着男根动弹不得。

男人的手指在他后穴里来回抽插寻找着敏感点，终于在摸到一点的时候秦子墨像一尾离了水的鱼一样抽搐了一下。

“是这里吗？”男人附在他耳边小声问他。

“子墨不知道…嗯……啊…”

男人用力在那一点顶弄，秦子墨第一次被玩弄后穴的敏感处，难受得一直掉眼泪又不敢叫出声，才被插了几分钟就呜咽着射了出来。

男人啧了一声，用力拧了一下他的乳首，“这么快就射了。”

男人把性器在秦子墨腿缝中蹭了一会，秦子墨的后穴已经被手指操的潮湿又柔软，男人性器顶着秦子墨未经人事的花穴，“叔叔要给你的小穴开苞了。”

“不要，叔叔，不要…啊啊……”秦子墨啜泣着摇头，双腿忍不住颤抖着想要夹紧，又被男人用力掰开。

秦子墨感觉到男人粗大的性器慢慢把他的小穴整个贯穿，初承雨露的小穴撕裂的疼痛，小小的乳头被捏在男人的手上来回揉弄。秦子墨从来没有过这样的经历，只能由着男人插在自己的小穴里被欺负的直哭。

“你现在已经是叔叔的女人了。”男人把性器全部插进了秦子墨还没发育好的窄小后穴里：“叔叔的东西把你里面都塞满了。”

“子墨，子墨是男孩子……”秦子墨眼泪汪汪的辩解。

“男孩子怎么穿着百褶裙？小穴里还这么湿？嗯？”男人坏心眼的在他穴里用力顶弄。

“因为…因为……”秦子墨被操得又疼又爽，只能抽抽搭搭的抹眼泪，连句完整的话都说不出来。

男人在秦子墨的敏感点上研磨，秦子墨难受的想要逃开，却无意中把小屁股撅的更高，像是在勾引男人进入。后穴被性器彻底撑开，里面满满的酸胀又舒服。

“叔叔别插那里了…呜…好难受……啊……子墨射不出来了……”秦子墨打了个哭嗝，被插得无力抵抗只能承受着身后男人的玩弄。嫩红的处子穴被男人粗大的性器操得充血红肿，秦子墨感觉自己的身板都要被男人弄散架了。

“乖，自己把生殖腔打开，给叔叔生个孩子。”男人放过秦子墨的敏感处，又在他的宫颈口处一下下的用力顶撞。

“不要…叔叔……子墨好疼……啊啊……不要……求求叔叔不要顶开子墨的子宫…好疼……子墨不要怀孕……子墨要上学………”

秦子墨越是哭泣求饶男人越用力顶弄他那处，借着淫水使劲操着他的小穴，敏感的宫颈口被插得疼痛难忍，秦子墨像是被玩坏的玩具，最终在男人怀里着颤抖着潮吹。

秦子墨潮吹失神的时候生殖腔也终于彻底打开，滑腻的肠液喷溅在两人的交合处。男人不顾秦子墨刚刚高潮之后敏感的身子，在秦子墨体内放肆的抽插着。

“唔…好涨……子墨要被叔叔玩坏了……叔叔饶了子墨吧……”秦子墨涎水不受控制的从嘴角溢出。

“被叔叔操怀孕就饶了你，好不好？”男人用指甲刮着秦子墨脆弱的乳孔，粗暴的玩弄着。

“好……被叔叔……操怀孕…呜……给叔叔生宝宝……”

“叔叔这就射进来了。”

“啊啊……！被叔叔……射进肚子里了……”秦子墨僵着身子，被操得又射了出来。

高潮了好几次的秦子墨彻底没了力气，身后靖佩瑶没有立刻把自己那物抽出来，而是借着摇晃的地铁又狠狠撞进了秦子墨的里面。

“不行了…呜…要被哥哥操穿了…”秦子墨难耐的挣扎，靖佩瑶这才放过他。

靖佩瑶一用力把秦子墨搂在怀里，掰过秦子墨的小脸和他接吻，被玩弄的肿大了一倍的乳头轻轻一碰秦子墨就疼得哭着往靖佩瑶怀里钻。

“瑶哥，回家吧。”秦子墨脸上还带着没退下的薄红，困得眼神迷蒙的靠在靖佩瑶怀里：“好累呀。”

“乖。”

——————————fin——————————

又是整个地铁的人都瞎系列，我再也不乱写了。（下跪


End file.
